


【精猫】周年纪念

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 2





	【精猫】周年纪念

伊恩去乌尔达哈出差了，说是要两周后才能回来，所以卡里洛斯又开始觉得有些百无聊赖，就连逗弄格里菲尔的兴致都没有了。

然而就在伊恩本该回来的那一天，卡里洛斯没有等到人回来，反倒是收到了一封信，而且信上还说伊恩有事耽搁了，所以邀请卡里洛斯亲自去一趟乌尔达哈接他。

无聊的日常总算有了点涟漪，卡里洛斯立刻就安排好了行程，顺便在临走前好好将自己打理一番，准备去把伊恩接回来。

“您何必还要多花这个功夫，反正伊恩阁下又看不见。”通讯贝那端的格里菲尔有点无奈地听着卡里洛斯让他安排在乌尔达哈订一桌烛光晚餐。

“啧，你懂什么！这叫小别胜新婚，伊恩就算看不见我换个造型他也能察觉的，你以为谁都跟你那个小猫似的就算你脱光了他也反应不过来。”

“……哦。”

所以卡里洛斯在盛装打扮了一番后才赶去赴约，按照信上的邀请走到了白玉小巷。换做是别人，这里也许没什么特别的，但当卡里洛斯赶到时，他看着眼前熟悉的场景一下子就猜到了这封邀请信的来意，一时间反倒笑了起来。

“原来如此，的确就是今天呢。”

卡里洛斯似乎是在自言自语，但随后便信心十足地转过身，果然看到了那个穿着清凉的猫魅正靠在巷子口的墙上歪着头似笑非笑的看过来。

不同于一年前的犹豫，这次卡里洛斯主动走到了那个猫魅面前，不知道从哪变出一枝阿泽玛玫瑰递了过去。

“只有玫瑰花？您可真小气。”

卡里洛斯满不在乎地搂着他的腰，有一搭没一搭地拨弄尾根上面的蝴蝶结说，“这支玫瑰代表了我把我自己都送给你了。怎么样？够大方了吧？”

那个猫魅笑了笑，将花朵掐下来插在了卡里洛斯的耳后，伸手挑起他的下巴像是在打量一般来回看了看后笑道，“够，怎么不够，那您以后可就是我的了。”

卡里洛斯盯着他似笑非笑的嘴唇突然拨通了通讯贝，“格里菲尔，通知餐厅我晚点到。”

“什么？您没接到伊恩阁下吗？要不要我……”

通讯珠一下子就被挂断了，卡里洛斯看了一眼还在等自己回答的猫魅，牵起他的手在指尖轻轻一吻。

“去开房？”

“您说了算。”

也许的确是巧合，尽管没有特意安排，但当两个人进门后发现就连房间都与一年前一致时，还是伊恩忍不住先笑出来了。

“这还真是意料之外。”

卡里洛斯突然把伊恩抱起来走到床边放下，在他起身前栖身按住了他的胸口，迫不及待地堵上了他的嘴巴。两周没见，卡里洛斯早就已经安耐不住了，本来就打算今天接到伊恩吃个晚饭后就做个爽的，现在也只不过是把时间提前了些而已，所以从亲吻到拽下伊恩的裤子，卡里洛斯没有半点犹豫，就连绷带都解下来丢到了一旁，然后抱起已经被他剥了个精光的猫魅让他坐在自己的腿上。

揉着乳尖的手指忽然轻轻拉扯了一下，伊恩立刻配合得挺起胸喘息一声，似乎比平时更加敏感，卡里洛斯瞥了一眼已经有些微微勃起的肉棒，忽然眉梢一挑，贴着伊恩的耳朵低声问道，“说起来，从那以后我可是还一次都没有再让你‘表演’给我看过吧。”

“您总算想起来了？我还当您早就忘了呢。不过现在……”

伊恩没说完，卡里洛斯就把他抱起来换了个姿势，从横坐在腿上换成了背靠在怀里跨坐在腿上，两条腿不仅被迫岔开，卡里洛斯还用手按住了伊恩的腿。

“来吧，就这么做。”

伊恩停顿了一下才深吸一口气，一边握住肉棒一边将另一只手的食指伸到了卡里洛斯的嘴边，“那就麻烦您帮我舔湿一点。”

舌尖绕在指尖上极富挑逗性，修长的手指被吮吸得啧啧作响，最后还是伊恩把手抽出来了才恋恋不舍地舔了舔嘴角，卡里洛斯低头吻着伊恩的颈侧，看他把手伸进腿间，在手指插入时把他的腿压得更紧。

“嗯……”

伊恩还是忍不住绷紧了后背，略显压抑的喘息声让卡里洛斯更是血气上涌，尽管现在的角度看不见那根手指是怎么把他自己搅和到浑身发抖，光是听着那若有若无的水声就已经能想象到那下面肯定已经湿透了。

“湿得好厉害啊，这两个星期我不在有没有自己弄这里？”

“……有，忍不住了……就会自己偷偷玩一下……”

伊恩的声音已经明显带着颤音，几次下意识地想要合拢双腿都被卡里洛斯死死按住。光洁的大腿上已经被抓出了红痕，一层薄汗让麦色的皮肤显得油光水滑，看上去就很想咬上一口。卡里洛斯舔了舔嘴唇，还是暂时安耐住了这个想法。

下次再试试。

“……您走神了。”伊恩突然打断了卡里洛斯的思路，回过神来才注意到伊恩停下来了，只是还没等他解释什么，伊恩忽然拔出沾满了淫液的手拉起他的一只手又伸了进去。

“您刚刚错过看我高潮了，所以现在您要帮我再弄一次。”

卡里洛斯有点哭笑不得，手指随着伊恩的手浅浅地揉着湿漉漉的穴口，挺了挺胯商量到，“我就不能用这个帮你吗？反正你待会儿还不是要高潮到停不下来。”

“您这是耍赖……呜……别一直压那里……”

伊恩才刚抗议了一句就被揉得腰发软，卡里洛斯不说话，却故意只是把手指浅浅得戳到腺体就不再深入，甚至反复蹭着敏感点逼迫伊恩尽快高潮。

“这可不叫耍赖，跟你在一起都一年了，你的身体还不是早就被我玩熟了，轻轻一碰就出水，插几下就高潮，被我弄得有这么爽吗？”

伊恩没有回答，又或者根本无法回答，在高潮中仰起头几乎连呼吸都停滞了，卡里洛斯的手指被紧紧绞住，用力拔出来时还会带出更多清液，他把那些湿漉漉的液体抹在了伊恩的腿上，随手划了几下后又坏笑着问道，“猜猜我刚刚写了什么？”

“不知道……”

伊恩诚实地回答着，卡里洛斯有些遗憾地叹了口气，抽出腰带胡乱拽了拽裤子，握住性器的根部对准穴口，一鼓作气又插到底。

“看，这不是刚插进来就高潮了。这怎么行呢，小猫总是比主人爽得还快，是不是该罚你？”

伊恩昏昏沉沉地从高潮中勉强恢复了点意识，但即便被卡里洛斯这样说也只是兴奋得更厉害，立刻扭着腰夹紧屁股。

“请您好好惩罚这个骚屁股，现在它哪里都敏感所以怎么操都会爽到高潮。”

“啪！”一声响亮的巴掌打断了伊恩的骚话，卡里洛斯觉得自己的心脏猛跳不止，他瞥了一眼明显眼神里带着些挑衅意味，正似笑非笑的伊恩，名为理智的弦一下子就绷断了。

“骚成这样生怕我干不死你，嗯？真该让你手下那些人看看平时一本正经的长官床上浪成什么样。”

伊恩突然笑出来，但还是很快又忍回去，用耳朵蹭了蹭卡里洛斯的下巴不紧不慢地说，“今天这里可没有‘正牙尉’，只有您用玫瑰花买来的娼妓，您花了大价钱把我买下来，不骚到对得起您的慷慨，显得我多不专业。”

差点忘了还在玩这个了……卡里洛斯揉了揉太阳穴，闭上眼深吸一口气后换上一副吊儿郎当的笑容，凑到伊恩的耳边小声说道，“行，你想继续玩老爷我肯定陪你玩到底。”

衣服扔了一地，而床上也没有整洁到哪去，床单皱皱巴巴的乱成一团，床上的人更是满身痕迹。

伊恩趴在床上，全靠卡里洛斯硬是抓着他的腰才没有倒下，无论前胸后背还是四肢都满是大大小小的吻痕，就连屁股上都有两个清晰的牙印，尽管卡里洛斯身上也一样少不了咬痕或是抓痕。红肿的穴口被操成了一个合不拢的肉洞，还在勉强含住进出的肉棒，从腿上和腰窝里那些已经快干掉的精液能看得出来，软穴的里面应该早就被灌得满满当当。

一个金质的圆环一直卡在伊恩的性器根部，一支极细的金属小棒插在肉棒顶端的小孔里，一条金灿灿的细链从露在外面的金属棒连接到圆环上，末端还有一个能发出清脆声响的铃铛，卡里洛斯每顶一次就会叮叮当当地响一声。

伊恩忽然又猛的颤抖起来，并不是因为高潮，因为他早就已经分不清什么时候在高潮了，而是卡里洛斯忽然又往他肉棒里的那个金属棒中注入了些魔力，那根东西就开始释放出微弱的刺激，如同被虫蚁蛰咬了一般。

“不要再来了……会玩坏的……”

卡里洛斯又在他屁股上落下一巴掌，臀肉被扇得直颤，留下一个泛红的手印，伊恩的手紧紧揪住床单，咬着枕头才没有再叫出来。

“以前就是太让着你了所以才把你惯的总是敢这么挑衅我。”卡里洛斯说着狠狠顶了一下伊恩的敏感点，听到他抽抽噎噎地哼唧了几声后又把他软绵绵地往下滑的身体往上提了提，“上次度假没真的干死你是不是让你觉得我不能把你怎么样了？”

“你怎么这么小气……”伊恩的声音的确听出委屈了，难得的有了示弱的意思，“下次不玩了……不要做了……”

卡里洛斯有点好笑地把伊恩翻了个身抱起来，肩膀立刻又被咬了一口，尽管现在的力道顶多只能算得上是“幼猫磨牙”一样，卡里洛斯也只好顺着他的头发揉了揉脑袋。

“肚子里面还装得下吗？”

伊恩僵硬了一下，而后像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样气得连着咬了好几口，卡里洛斯立刻心领神会，却又忍不住笑了一声。

“夫人今天被中出这么多，去年说好的给我生孩子今年能实现吗？”卡里洛斯说着在伊恩平坦的小腹上揉了揉，内外一起用力压住敏感点，伊恩又抖了几下，被栓住的肉棒已经涨到麻木，金属棒似乎被顶出来了一点，却又被卡里洛斯按回去，反复回流的精液射不出来，持续不断的干性高潮让伊恩已经精疲力尽，对于卡里洛斯的问题只能回了个白眼。

“再坚持最后一小会儿嘛，我都憋了两个星期没有性生活了。”

“……鬼才信你。”

伊恩有气无力地趴在卡里洛斯身上动都不想动，全靠卡里洛斯自己抓着他的腰配合着顶胯，铃铛还在叮叮当当地响着，卡里洛斯拨弄了一下那根金属棒，假装委屈地说道，“我可以向哈罗妮发誓是真的，自己手冲哪有夫人的屁股好，又会吸又会绞，我都想时时刻刻插在里面搅一搅……哎，你都咬不动了还非要咬我干嘛，我说的都是实话嘛。我给你把那个小东西解开我们一起射好不好？”

卡里洛斯说着没有等伊恩回答就先解开了圆环，最后再捣干几下就拔掉了金属棍，没有了束缚后伊恩终于哆哆嗦嗦地射出来了，只是因为憋了太久，就连射精都有些吃力，像是失禁了一样淅淅沥沥地往外漏着稀薄的精液，后穴更是在肉棒离体后淌出了不少，塌着耳朵瘫软在卡里洛斯的身上，俨然一副操熟了的模样。

这次肯定死定了。

卡里洛斯摸摸后脑勺，脑海里出现了伊恩每次秋后算账的模样，有点为这次的冲动后悔。但本该已经昏过去的伊恩忽然慢慢抱住了他的脖子活动了一下酸痛的身体，卡里洛斯愣了一下，忍不住试探着问，“你还好吗？”

“累死了……”伊恩有气无力地蹭了蹭卡里洛斯，休息了一会儿后又慢慢悠悠地从他身上爬下来伸了个懒腰，跨过地上的衣服走向了摆在一旁的行李，从里面扯出一件长袍后忽然回头转向尚在愣神的卡里洛斯。

“还看我干什么，不是让格里菲尔订了餐厅吗？我饿了。”

“……现在就去吃饭？你不用休息一会儿？”

伊恩没有回答，直接把卡里洛斯的衣服扔到他怀里就去浴室换衣服了，再出来的时候已经穿着整齐与平时无异，满身的痕迹也正好被长袍遮得严严实实，丝毫看不出才刚刚做过。

卡里洛斯怀着疑惑拿着衣服走进浴室冲了个澡，等穿好衣服了才突然想起来有什么不对劲，一把抓住正准备离开的伊恩仔细在他颈窝里闻了一下。

“你还没清理干净就直接换衣服了？！”

伊恩还没有回答，门外忽然响起了敲门声，卡里洛斯看了一眼门口后松开手，任由伊恩打开门，在看到外面的那个穿着恒辉队衣服的男人时皱了皱眉。

“果然是你，伊恩。刚刚有人告诉我说看到你来这里了我还有点惊讶呢。”男人说着又瞟了一眼屋里的卡里洛斯，忽然挑了挑眉毛有些玩味地笑道，“我说怎么最近每次来乌尔达哈都推掉了所有的宴会，这两年你可越来越冷淡，明明以前我们相处的很好嘛，怎么，还是说现在的目标变成伊修加德了？”

卡里洛斯的脸色沉了一下，走过去挡在了伊恩的前面，居高临下地俯视着男人不冷不热地说道，“抱歉，我想现在应该是私人时间，阁下没有什么要事的话可以不要打扰我和我的夫人吗？”

卡里洛斯把“夫人”两个字格外加重，他没有错过对方脸上的错愕，所以悄悄把手伸到后面抓住了伊恩的胳膊。

“你什么时候……”

“可以请阁下离开这里吗？”卡里洛斯再次拔高了声音，以不容抗拒的语气让男人后退了一步，最终愤愤不平地转身离开。

“我可不记得我们已经烙印了。”

在良久的沉默过后伊恩忽然冒出来这样一句话，卡里洛斯叹了口气转过身，看着他低着头不肯面对自己的样子有点好笑地说，“但是宅子里的人这么称呼你的时候你也没否定。至少你承认我们现在是在交往吧，既然如此……”

卡里洛斯从口袋里掏出了一个精致的小盒子，两枚精致的戒指上镶着耀眼的钻石，伊恩愣住了，而卡里洛斯对着他单膝跪下，露出一个浅浅的笑容微笑着说道，“我很早以前就准备好戒指并随身携带着了，为的就是随时都可以向你求婚，所以伊恩，现在我可以向哈罗妮发誓，今后我将成为你的盾牌，我会保护好你也能保护好我自己的。”

“你知道我曾经是一个什么样的人吧，即便如此也要选择我吗？”

伊恩没有动，所以卡里洛斯也没动，坚定不移地看着伊恩明显有些发抖的手笑了笑，“是，伊恩，跟我烙印吧。”

一只手伸到了卡里洛斯的面前，他看了看那只手又看了看撇开视线却明显有点眼眶泛红的伊恩，虽然明白他的意思却故意问道，“你的回答呢？”

“不是要戴上戒指吗？”

“戴上了你可就正式成为我格拉兰德家的夫人了。”卡里洛斯说着把戒指带到了伊恩的手上，又在那枚戒指上轻轻一吻，抬起头看到伊恩终于肯看着他了便露出微笑，“现在想后悔也来不及了哦。”

伊恩忽然深吸了一口气，郑重其事地紧紧抓住卡里洛斯的手一字一顿地说，“记住你说过的话，如果敢食言的话哪怕你逃到地狱去我也不会放过你的。”

“哇——真可怕。”卡里洛斯故意夸张地往后仰了一下，却又立即凑过来把伊恩抱起来笑道，“这种时候就不要再放狠话了嘛，应该说‘我爱你’才对哦。说起来一直都是我说喜欢你，这次是不是也该轮到我听你来说一次了？”

伊恩沉默片刻后对他勾了勾手指示意让他附耳过来，于是卡里洛斯乖乖的把脑袋凑了过去，只是刚贴过上来耳朵就被咬了一口，卡里洛斯也只好哭笑不得地看着已经拉开房门准备离开的伊恩回头对他露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

“现在还不到时候，机会会有的。”


End file.
